Time Warp
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: a child and her injured mom, come to the past looking for help, the future has been overrun with alien creatures, ARMPIT Platoon to the rescue, and the kid almost looks like Giroro! pre-sequel to Turning frog
1. move backwards

"Kukuku, so you want to save you father right kid?" said a yellow frog named Kululu

"Yes uncle!" replied a young girl of fifteen, with strawberry blonde hair in pigtails, dark black eyes. And short for her age, shorter than most eleven year olds, wearing a black hat with a yellow skull on it

"Then here, take your mother, to the past and get help, and find me in the past too, and I'll help you, but hurry, she may not have time left,"

Hugging my injured mom, I stand on the time machine port, "ready when you are uncle,"

"In 3, 2, 1,"

Bright colorful lights surrounded me

"see you soon kiddo, kukuku, and remember don't tell anyone who your parents are, let them figure it out, the time I'm sending you is far in the past, but not too far, kukuku"

"Good bye…"

***crash***

Something huge burst though the wall, "damn…they're here already, kukuku,"

"Uncle!"

"Don't worry about me! Go find help!"

That was the last I've seen of my uncle.

Something strange had came to our planet, my family was the defense force, but they outsmarted us, so I'm getting help, from the past, my name is Girosumi Hinata.

We landed in a patch of fresh snow. My mom's arm was bleeding. Badly. I had to get help. I looked around, _wait a minute, this is my street…_ I laid my mother carefully on the ground, and ran. After running for a few, I found my house, and rang the door bell.

A girl answered, she looked kinda like my mom, "please! You got to help me! It's my mom! She's hurt!"

"Oh! Show me the way!" we ran towards where I laid my mom, "we've got to take her to Kululu!"

"Kululu? What do you know of him?" she shot a suspicious look at me

"Please, I'll tell you soon, can you just carry her to him?" I pleaded

"Fine," the girl picks up my mom, and we headed back to my…I mean her house.

I followed her though the house, into a room that was uncle Keroro's (my time) and into a mini fridge gateway. _Is this the time when my mom was young?_

"Kululu!" the girl burst though a room, frog aliens were there, and they look all familiar, staring at my injured mom

"Yes?"

"You got to help us with this lady!"

"Oh? Fine," he led us to his lab, I noticed the others looking at me, and one looked so very familiar that I felt my heart hurt

They laid her on the table

The young girl looked at me, "tell us who you are,"

"My name Girosumi and I've come from the future, with aid from my uncle,"

"Girosumi? Uncle?" asked the green frog, which was young Keroro I think

"my name comes from two parts of my parents name, and my uncle Kululu sent me here to find help, right before our lab got destroyed,"

"Wait, did you just say UNCLE Kululu?" asked the red frog, (Giroro…?)

"I'm not directly related, but he and the team have been at our house way before I was born, so they're uncles to me, oh and aunt Moi"

"Is your last name by any chance, Hinata?" asked the light blue frog, Dororo

"Of course," shock was on their faces, except Kululu's

"Kukukuku, would you all mind leaving, I would like to talk to the kid,"

Everyone gave me this weird look as they left, "Kukukuku, your mother is going to be fine,"

"Is she really?"

"Yes, and also I think it's a good idea not to tell the other's who she is,"

"That girl was she really…" I dragged on

"Yes, though I'm more then intrigued to find out who your father is, though I do have a hunch"

**(Sorry about Girosumi's name, couldn't think of anything else haha)**


	2. Move forward

"I can't tell," I replied, "My uncle Kul…or you in the future, told me not to tell anyone, but they will find out themselves,"

"Fascinating, kukukuku,"

The others came back in

"So tell us more about the future, did we take Pekopon over?" Keroro asked

"No, because of a certain event my parents did, you guys got banished to Pekopon, or earth,"

"So whatever your mom and dad did…and we got banished here, great," Giroro had disappointment written all over his face, _I wish I can tell him_ thought Girosumi

"Well they didn't regret it, they were happy," I told them

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mom get up, "Mom!"

"Girosumi? Where am I?" she asked, looking around, "and why does Giroro and the others look younger?"

"Mom we're in the past," when I told her that she snapped

"Kululu told you to come right?"

"Ah ha ha, yea, but he also told me people from the past will help us out!"

"Dang that Kululu, but he is right," her eyes search the younger people, and lingered on Giroro for a second, and looked away

"She's hotter than mom lady," Keroro whispered to Kululu, who nodded

"So why are you even here?" asked Tamama

"Creatures…..alien creatures, just attacked Earth, Pekopon, for no reason, I and the team were supposed to be the Defense force, but they defeated us, and took the team, I got away. I wanted Kululu to heal me, but he wouldn't. And now I find myself in the past." Explained my mom

"Oh, and what shall we call you?" asked younger version of my mom, Natsumi,

"Err, Mrs. N," she replied not wanting to freak Natsumi out, since she was Natsumi in the future

I turned to my mom, "what about dad? I thought he got out with you,"

"Heh, I would have been taken, if he hadn't pushed me away from the creature, he is so noble," a kind smile slowly spread on her face, but it turned back into a frown, she look towards the group

"Will you help us out?" she asked

They looked at each other

"Well, I haven't had a good battle in a while," said Giroro, my mom looked away, her face ashen

"Yea, we'll join your quest for conquest!"

"Thanks you guys," I replied "Kululu, can you build a time machine?" I turned to ask him

"Kukuku, I already have one," we walk toward a big machine "So what's the date you want me to send us to?" he asked me

"Hmm 20XX July 5th,"

"Ok then, everyone hop on," everyone get's on the time machine, "click"

Next thing I knew, I was looking at the lab I was familiar with, and it was run down ever since the invasion, vines crawled towards the ceiling

"Creepy," said Keroro as we stepped off, but when we did we heard a roar, an alien creature came out of one of the dark hallways

"_You...You are the one that escape_…" it said

"Humph, what have you done to the others?" Mrs. N said (my mom)

"_They are our captives,"_

"Tsk, eat plasma you demon!" mom took her gun off her back, and started shooting at the alien


	3. Start the attack!

**(Authors note: if ever seen Skyline that what the creatures kinda look like…in my mind XD)**

The ARMPIT Platoon stares in wonder at my mom

"Her fighting style is similar to Natsumi's," said Keroro

_You have no idea…._ Thought Girosumi

After making sure the creature was dead, Mrs. N walked to us, "these things are everywhere, and Kululu didn't even know how they got into their secret base,"

"Kukuku I wonder how,"

"We should be careful, these things are everywhere," my mom said

I walked towards a tunnel and look though, I heard someone shout at the end of the tunnel

"There's someone at the end of this tunnel," I said, and everybody followed me down the tunnel

It took us five minutes, when we got to the opening there was another creature fighting someone

"Armageddon! 1/1!"

"It's Aunt Moi!" I yelled as soon as I knew it was her.

The creature split in two when it got hit by the Lucifer spear, Moi looked at our direction

"Ah! Girosumi!" she ran towards me, "I've found them! The team! I was able to get them out, but another creature attacked us, and we split up, huh?" Moi looks up, seeing the rest, "Uncle! You look so young!" she ran to Keroro, hugging him, a vein popped on Tamama's face, "Grrr…" Tamama whispered

"Uh, Moi, that's Keroro from the past," my mom said

"Oh Na…,"

"Mrs. N," she said hurriedly

Moi gave my mom a weird look, "ok, then it's true, Kululu said you went to the past,"

"Yes that's correct," I replied, "come we must find the others,"

We walked though the other tunnels, who knew the secret base was so big? It seemed like hours when we encounter Dororo and Kululu. Dororo was injured.

"Kukuku, look what the cat dragged in, it seems you did a job well done kiddo," Kululu

"Thanks," I replied, "Uncle Dororo, are you all right?"

"Yes, though I think I may be going crazy from this pain, I'm seeing me,"

"Oh, I went to the past, and brought help," I told him

"Oh…," Dororo past out from the pain

"Kukuku he passed out,"

"Err do we bring him?" asked Tamama

"Of course! But how…" I wonder

"Kukuku we can try out my new invention," uncle Kululu brought a sphere, "put this by his head,"

I grabbed the sphere and did what he said; Uncle Dororo got sucked in, "Wha…?"

"it's a holding chamber, if we find anyone injured, put them in there, it will keep them safe and healed up,"

"thanks Uncle Kululu," I can tell the past platoon were kinda weirded out when I call them now, Uncle, I can imagine the look of their faces when they find out who may dad is

"Oh my, don't you look handsome," uncle Kululu said to his past self

"The same goes to you," he thinks highly of himself, they both laughed, "Kukukuku,"

"Twice as creepy," said Tamama, before getting piercing stares from Kululu's


	4. Uncle Keroro!

We continued to walk; I gave uncle Kululu the sphere, which held uncle Dororo. We faced many alien creatures, but with our combined power, we were able to defeat them. Well except me, I don't know how to fight. My dad said the instinct will come to me, but I don't think it ever will.

We finally got into a fork in the tunnel, "which way do we go?" asked Keroro, I listened, I got my enhanced hearing from my dad, I pointed to the right tunnel

"that way, I hear someone," so we walked on, I kept on walking even if the younger selves of the team kept giving me weird glances, I wonder what they're thinking of.

"Hey kid," I looked towards Giroro, "yes?"

"Is your dad's name Sobarbo?" out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mom tense up

"No," I ended the conversation there

As we got near the end of the tunnel, everyone heard what I heard,

"gerogerogerogerogero," "tamatamamtamatamama," I tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from, but Giroro did before me, the noise came from behind a big rock, there was uncle Tamama and Uncle Keroro, who was trying to put a Gundam model together

"Uncle Keroro, uncle Tamama!" I said, when they looked up to see me, their faces filled with joy,

"Girosumi, I thought everyone died! Wait why is there two Kululu's?" said Uncle Keroro

I explained it to him, as I did to the others

"Oh! I see! We defiantly need some help!" exclaimed Uncle Tamama

"Hey, where's Giroro?" asked my mom

"Well he was here a bit ago, but he went looking for Natsumi, hey...wait a minute," Keroro started, but mom interrupted, "that's all we need to hear,"

"You know, I wonder what future Natsumi looks like," muttered Dororo, "wait what happened to Koyuki?"

"She disappeared a couple years ago, we found a letter saying she is going on a quest or something," I replied

"Huh,"

I walked up ahead with my mom, the group a little behind, talking amongst them

"Hey, do you think we'll find dad?" I asked her

"We will, I know we will," but I can tell she was on the verge of tears, but if we found the others, we can find dad

After I talked with mom, another creature showed up, saying _'the one that escaped,'_

My mom grabbed her plasma guns, followed by Dororo, the two Keroro's, the two Tamama's, and Giroro. I stayed behind with the Kululu's. This creature was bigger than the others we encounter, and had tentacles.

The Keroro's was the first to go down, followed by Uncle Tamama, Dororo, Tamama, and Giroro. My mom was the last, she fell when her plasma guns ran out,

"Crap," the creature grabbed her, and then that was when I got mad


	5. Red eyes?

_We all have an instinct to fight, even you Girosumi…_

"Girosumi! Run!" I heard my mom yell, she and the others were struggling to get out of the creatures grasp

I noticed the creature looking at me, like it was testing me to try to fight, even when it was futile

I'm tired of running, not able to fight, I stand up, and stood in front of the creature, my eyes were closed, "Girosumi, what are you doing?" my mom exclaimed

"I'm tired of running, hiding, I want to fight to protect my family and friends," I opened my eyes. I've heard that when my dad got angry whenever something bad happened to my mom, his eyes will turn red, like I mine that I saw though the creatures eyes. Guns suddenly appeared by my side, I noticed that they kind of looked like my dad's. I jumped towards the creature, with agility and speed I never thought I had.

"Combination! Twin grenade launcher!" The guns I had in my hands changed into grenade launchers, and I launch two grenades straight into the creature's mouth. It roared before blowing up, my mom and the other flying though the air.

"Oof," everyone said as they hit the floor

"Are you guys all right?" I asked them, walking over to where they landed

"Yea..."

"Hey kid, where did you learn to fight?" asked Giroro

"Yea, it seems familiar," said Tamama

"From me of course," said a voice and we looked up


	6. Reuion

Standing above us, came a voice,

"from me of course," we looked up, and it was…

"Its Giroro!" I heard Uncle Keroro said

"I heard something shooting so I decided to check it out," he replied, his eye swept the crowd, but they stop, "Natsumi…"

"Natsumi? Where?" asked the past ARMPIT Platoon looking everywhere, then the noticed my mom getting up slowly, she looked to where Giroro was

"Giroro," he jumped down from the ledge, my mom ran to him, and embraced him with a kiss, I looked away, hey its gross to see your parents kiss

I looked over to the others, the team today just looked away, but the guys from the past, had shock written over their faces, except Kululu, but he never smile anyways.

"Wait that's…that's future Natsumi…and Future Giroro, together…" said Keroro, he turned to look at me, "and you're their child,"

"Yup!" I looked over at my parents again, my mom was crying, hugging my dad, saying that she thought that he was dead, I looked at past Giroro, he fainted

"Wait a minute, why is there two of everybody?" my dad asks finally noticing

"err well you see, Uncle Kululu told me to go get help in the past, so I did, we came back, and we looked for you and the others, and now we found you all, which is the short version of it," I told him, "oh and I fought an alien monster,"

Dad looked me in the eye, then patted me on the head, "good job," he gave me smile

"Kukuku, don't want to interrupt the happy reunion, but what are we going to do with the Giroro from the past?" said Uncle Kululu

"Oh...Oops, I think the time we came to, wasn't when we got together, which means they weren't banished yet either," my mom said, "can anyone find a stick?"

I found one, mom told me, to kneel beside Giroro, and poke him with it, "Why?"

"Because it's funny!" said Uncle Keroro, right before mom kicked him in the face, "I wanted to say that!"

Sometimes I don't understand them….but I poked him with a stick anyways

"Hey, hey wake up!" he slowly opened his eyes, to see everyone peering down at him

"Either that I'm going crazy, or this is real," he said, getting up

"I should've remembered about you, when I… oh never mind," my mom said

"It's all right, this happened to me too," my dad replied to her

"Huh, I guess you're right,"

"What do you mean? That this happens to you?" asked Tamama

"Time repeats at certain points," said Uncle Kululu

"Still confused," said Keroro

"Sigh, you'll figure it out later, kukuku"

"we're all together now, we should find the main hive, and defeat the queen," I said

"how do you know there's a queen?" mom said

"well usually in movies, there's always a queen alien, or someone controlling it,"


	7. Back to the future

**(Authors note: do those who are reading this, have any of you read the manga, is this part of it or from fan made story? Link: **.com/image/natsumi%20and%20giroro%

**Please answer in a review or give me an msg thx!)**

Back to the past….

The frogs had just left with that strange lady and girl, mom and daughter, that lady did look familiar. Have I seen her before? Wait I can't, because she's from the future. It's boring without the frogs. Maybe they need help!

Natsumi gets up, and walks towards Fuyuki's room.

***knock*knock***

"Who is it?" came a voice beyond the door

"It's me," Natsumi replied

"Oh, come in," Natsumi opens the door to see her brother, Fuyuki, sitting on his bed reading a book, "Have you seen Sarge today?"

"Uh yea, but he went on a mission,"

"Mission? Aw why didn't he take me?" Fuyuki got all gloomy, Natsumi thought of something quick to make him cheer up

"Err do you want to go find him and help him?" his face perked up

"Really?" his eyes got a sparkly, and his mouth was a big happy grin

"Ya, come on, we got to go to the lab,"

They walked downstairs. It took them five minutes to get to the lab. Natsumi rummaged though Kululu's things; finally finding what she was looking for. It was a necklace, which transforms Natsumi. She still doesn't know the password, but it's all right. She gave Fuyuki a gun.

"What's this for?" he asks,

"We're going to the future," she replied

"The future?" she told him the story about the young girl and her mom

"Wow, we're going to fight alien monsters!" he exclaimed as Natsumi pressed the button on her necklace, robotic gear appears on her

"let's go," with that, Natsumi and Fuyuki walks over to the time machine, already pre-set, Natsumi was about to press the button, when Moi came out of nowhere

"WWAAIITT!" she yelled

"Moi? What are you doing here?" Fuyuki asks, as she slowly runs towards them

"I...Was…looking…for...Uncle, when…he…disappeared...on…the…thing...you're...on," said Moi trying to catch her breath, "so...don't go on it,"

"Moi, it's ok, it's a time machine…err do you want to come with us?" Fuyuki asked

"If I can find uncle, then yes!" she steps besides Fuyuiki, Natsumi presses the button, they can feel themselves getting lighter, and soon they found themselves in the future

"Whoa," they said as they see the vine covered walls, and the hole in the ceiling showing a darkened sky. Off in the distance somewhere, they hear roars, growls, screams, and shootings.

"This...world, is our future?"


	8. Awkward anyone?

**(Authors note: just finished Keroro Gunso movie 4! Onto 5! Wooo!)**

"So we find the queen, or main alien thing, and we can save the world," said uncle Keroro, thinking this though, which was weird I have you know

"yea, thinking how these creatures look, they may look kinda like their queen, like from Aliens," I said, I glanced down at the ARMPIT Platoon from the past, I guess they never seen the movie since they gave me an odd glance, "it's a movie I watched a couple of times,"

"You and your monster movies," mom said to me, I gave her a big grin

Forward we walk on. We reached the end of the single hallway that splits into five hallways. We decided to go into teams of five, mom and dad went with each other, everyone else went with counterpart, (Uncle Dororo finally got healed up) Aunt Moi ran after Uncle Keroro, wait, Aunt Moi calls Uncle Keroro Uncle, would that make him my great uncle? Or is he still uncle? I shook my head, this is no time to think of family things, I glanced down at my partner, it was Giroro of all people, and I could feel the awkward silence around us getting heavier.

"Err nice weather we're having today," he finally said, breaking the awkward silence around us, but weather really? There are dark clouds and its raining acid, but it's a start

"Uh yea," I replied, I glance again, caught him looking at me, he looked away

"Are…," he started

"Are what?"

"Are you really," he gulps, "really my child?" he asks

I stare at him silently, then pressing the symbol on my hat, my body started to shimmer, and I shrank towards his size (by only like 3 inches shorter), he stares at me in wonder. Looking into his eyes, I can see myself, a light red Keronian with black eyes, pieces of my strawberry blonde hair peek underneath my hat. I look almost exactly like Giroro. I fidget a little; I don't like it when people stare at me.

"Err so this is Keronian body, I use my human, Pekoponian body more because dad says I look like mom," I blushed while fidgeting, well I just told one of my secrets, mom always thought I like being in human form because there's more possibilities, like school and friends.

"You do,"

"Huh?"

"You do look like Natsumi in your Pekopon form, but in your Keron form you look like your dad….me,"

I stare at him in wonder, the awkward silence finally lifting. I smiled, grabbed his hand started pulling him forward, "come on let's finish our mission,"

Walking forward, I heard something behind us, three things walking, from the room where the time machine was, did someone else come though?

Natsumi slumps to the floor, "this…this can't be our future,"

"But it is," replied Moi

"Hey Moi," Fuyuki said, "I think you should transform, I feel something bad is gonna happen,"

She did as he said, she transformed into Angel Moi, her cell phone turning to the Lucifer spear, "done," as soon as she said that a weird creature came lumbering out of a nearby tunnel. Turning its head, it gave a low growl. Natsumi took a light sword out of her robot gear, reading to fight. The creature started the fight,

Lunging towards Fuyuki.


	9. To be a kid again

**(authors note: spoiler: we see Girosumi, who acts like grown-up, act likes a little kid :D though it may be cheesy for some people :D)**

"Do you hear that?" I asked Giroro, turning my head towards where we came

"No, what is it?" he said, looking where I was looking. Still in my Keronian form, I started running towards the time machine room

"Follow me!" I yelled without glancing back, I knew he was going to follow

Fuyuki froze in terror as the creature lunges towards him. He grips the gun; he had never faced anything like this. Natsumi intercepts the creature's path with her light sword, "don't you dare touch my brother," Fuyuki snaps out of his trance, aims his gun, and shoots the creature in the mouth.

Back to the past, Momoka was walking towards the Hinata's house, hoping to see Fuyuki, when the curled spikes on her hair straightened out, and she got really mad for an reason unknown to her.

The future, the creature backed away, its mouth on fire. Moi jumps up, aiming her Lucifer spear, "Armageddon! 1/1!" she smashes the spear on the creature's head, they can hear the crack of its skull breaking

I heard the cracking noise, and so did Giroro by the way his head jerked. I pressed the button on my hat, changing to my human form, so I can run faster. It took us a bit, but we reached the time machine room

"N…Natsumi!" exclaimed Giroro surprised, standing before us was young Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Moi

"Its Giroro and that girl!" said Natsumi, as she turns her head to look at them

"That girl has a name, and it's Girosumi!" she may be my mom from the past, but she is starting to annoy me

"Gee ro…sue me?" Fuyuki said slowly

"Yes, that's right," I replied, I look over towards the defeated creature, "good job defeating it,"

"where's uncle?" asked Moi

"we all spilt up, searching for the main nest, you can join us, if you want," I turned around, we have to leave soon

"of course we'll join!" exclaimed Natsumi right after I ask, if this was an anime, the funny X will appear on my head to show how mad I feel, I don't why, but she really irks me

We had to re-trace our steps back to the tunnel Giroro and I went to the first time around. I noticed Giroro blushed violently when he was near Natsumi. I guess because of me (you know he and Natsumi get married in the future, and I'm there kid,)

It turns out the hallway that the Keroro's and Aunt Moi took combined into one with the hallway Kululu's took, and then it connected with the Dororo's tunnel.

We finally reached the end of our tunnel; we stopped though, for we have reached the nest, and the queen. Terror struck at me, hard. I've only fought once, and that was when mom was in danger, but this…I couldn't describe it. The other's hid behind rocks, I did too, but I didn't hide as much. I was staring at the queen, she was really big….I didn't noticed the alien tentacle moving behind me.

I felt it quickly wrapped around my ankle, pulling me towards the queen. That moment I was a kid again, waking in the middle of the night, crying from a bad dream, I yelled out, "DADDY!"


	10. a Prophecy?

**(Authors note: sorry this may get a little bloody)**

I never felt this type of fear before. Wait, that's it; I'm in a dream aren't I? Or maybe I'm just going crazy, and this is my imagination? HAHAHA! Soon I'll wake up, and ever thing will be normal! But that's not it, is it? My mind can't process this all, I know this isn't a dream. I think it's the fear taking over my body. I can feel my body being wrapped around, I can hardly breath. My eyes slowly open, to see a giant gaping jaw opening.

-Somewhere in a tunnel-

_Daddy!_

"Giroro? Is something wrong?"Asked Natsumi, she looked down, worried about her husband, but more for their only child

"I thought…I thought I heard Girosumi call for me," he looked more worried by the second, the last time Girosumi needed his help was when she had a really horrible nightmare when she was younger, and she wouldn't go back to sleep for a few days, he had comforted her, telling her it was going to be all right. She had fallen asleep right in his lap. Giroro starts to run, followed by Natsumi

"AH! Girosumi!" exclaimed Fuyuki as he watched her being dangled in front of the queen's mouth, Giroro tried to free her, but the queen used another of her tentacles and swatted him into a wall, knocking him out. Natsumi was dodging attacks from the queen's guards, with Moi helping her out. It turns out Fuyukis gun is out of ammo.

Saliva drips from the queen's mouth, _"so it's you…"_

I try to wiggle out of her grasp, "What do you mean me?"

"_You are half,"_

"H…half?" I said shakily

"_Prophecy…a child will be born…from two worlds, will contain…great power…"_

"Great power? I don't fight! Well I did once, but my mom was in trouble!"

The queen brings one of her big gray eyes, and looks at me. I can feel her gaze go into my soul, my fear is rising again

"_You…have…great power…inside…you…you just have to know how to look,"_

"but why do you care if I have a great power or not?"

The queen, gives a big toothy grin, I tremble in fear at the sight of it

"_I want...Your…power…the power…to…rule…this world!"_ the queen roars, out of the corner of my eye, out of one tunnel comes the Keroro's, Aunt Moi, the Dororo's, and the Kululu's.

"Hey! Another uncle! And another me!" said Moi from the past, they stare at wonder, but then turn their attention to me, who was dangling in front of the queen's gaping mouth. Giroro finally gets up after his attack

"Girosumi!" I turn my head at another tunnel; I see mom and dad,

"Mom…Daddy," I whispered

Then I felt it. Something tearing at my body, I look. The queen, with her giant claws, left a big hole into my body.


	11. the end? no never

**(Authors note: this part is sad, but don't worry)**

Blood spluttered from my mouth. The queen dugged her claws into me, it seems she was looking from something.

"Giro…sumi…" I heard my mom barely whisper, I couldn't turn to look at her, my eyes were on the queen

"_Found…it," _taking her claws out, I could see a small blue orb, it pulsed with power. I started to feel faint, _"this…was...Your…power," _she tossed me away like a rag; I had hit a wall, and fell hard.

I was too weak to move, mom ran to me, I never did see her face then, I felt her shaking me, calling my name, and telling me to wake up. Something wet fell on my face, tears? Was she crying? For me? Slowing, I felt my life ebb away, and then the light turned to darkness.

"Girosumi…" Natsumi said, "Please get up," she shaked the lifeless body, Giroro tries to pry her away. Natsumi stands up, her face shadowed, grabbed a gun, turning to the alien queen, she ran.

"You…MONSTER!" dodging the attacks the queen made at her, she ran closer and closer.

"Natsumi!" Giroro exclaimed, following behind

Younger Natsumi stares, _did Giroro from the future just call her Natsumi? That's me? _Young Natsumi joins the fight, using her light sword. Fuyuki just hides behind fallen debris. Everyone, even after seeing the horrific event, started to fight.

The queen, seeing what has started; eat the blue orb that she took from Girosumi's body. She started getting bigger, breaking though the ceiling. Natsumi shot her in the eye, but it deflected. The queen struck her, and she hit a wall.

"Natsumi!" _we're falling one by one!_ Keroro was already done for the count, both of them, which both Moi's are looking after them. Kululu, well both of them were down for the count from the beginning. Dororo is holding his own out there, my past self and I are holding it. Past Natsumi got hit like Natsumi. Both Giroro's weren't looking when they got side swept by a tentacle. Both hit their heads on the floor. The Dororo's were also down for the account. We're done for

"_This world,"_ the alien queen looks up, _"is finally mine!"_

_Hey, why are you just laying their?_


	12. Rebirth

_Are you truly done for?_

_A light shines in the darkness, "who?"_

_I'm your other half, the queen took your human power, im your Keronian side, the reason why you have a fighting spirit, and your eyes turn red because of me_

"_Red…I'm dead…."_

_Not yet, but close, your spirit is still hovering above your body, but only you can go back_

"_What about that prophecy?"_

_The prophecy…one will be born of two different worlds, Keron and Earth, or how your fellow teammates say it, Pekopon. _

_One will be born of different worlds, Keron and Earth_

_Her power shall be great_

_If anyone can take it, they too, will be powerful; power of blue….but the queen doesn't know the rest of this prophecy_

_Only the one born with this power can hold it without going mad_

_The one will rise from death, power of red, greater than its counterpart_

"_Greater…"_

_Now what are you going to do? Your family and friends are falling all around, your parents need you in this time of need_

"_Falling? As in failing?"_

_Yes…will you, Girosumi, rise up to the task?_

"_Task…but what if I fail again?"_

_You won't, I and others have great faith in you,_

_I look up, and I see myself, my Keronian from, smiling upon me. She holds out her hand to me, we can do it together. I stare at her; I slowly raise my hand, grabbing hers, "Together,"_

Natsumi crawled to her child; at least her last moments will be with her only kid.

"_You fools, you will never defeat me…"_ the alien queen started to say, when great red power pulsed though the room, _"Wha…What is this power,"_ the queen was dumbfounded

"This power…where is it coming from?" asked Giroro

"You may…," a voice said

Everyone looked towards the body of Girosumi. One of her fingers twitched. "Girosumi?"

"You may have hurt me, but I will not forgive you for hurting my friends and family," I got up, my head was still down, arms dangling, my leg's struggle to lift me up,

"Girosumi…, you're alive," I can hear the smile in her voice

"_You fool! Do you want me to kill you again? Remember I took your power!"_ the alien queen yelled

"_One will be born of different worlds, Keron and Earth_

_Her power shall be great_

_If anyone can take it, they too, will be powerful; power of blue"_

"_The…the prophecy!" the queen exclaimed_

"_That's not all…,_

_Only the one born with this power can hold it without going mad_

_The one will rise from death, power of red, greater than its counterpart" _I told her_, "you won't be able to hold," _everyone was confused by the prophecy, hey I was too at first

"_Damn you!" _The queen tries to attack me, but the power I held drew a shield around me, she backs away, "_this power, Wha…who is that?"_

I briefly look up, to see something shimmer in front of me. So did the others. It's me I see, the Keronian me, I hear a gasp from somewhere, my blood dripping on the ground. She walks to me, and holds out her hand,

"_Are you ready? Ready to accept your power and heritage?" _she said to me. I bring my hand to her's and grab it, "yes," I reply, she turned into a red ball of light, and she goes into my heart. I feel the wounds from earlier heal, I felt myself getting stronger, _this is strength?_

The queen, roars, and attacks me again, I stop her with just my hand, I had somehow grabbed her, and flipped her over my back. This strength…


	13. 1 orb, 2 orb, red orb, blue orb

**(Author note: getting epic yet? Haha!)**

I never thought I was this strong before, I can feel the power rising within me. I've felt this before, when I had fought before, to save mom. My eyes were red like before.

_To the right,_ I jumped in the air, dodging the queen's head, and then did a round house on her head. I was the only fighting, everyone had fainted, or too weak to get up. If this was an anime, epic music would be playing while I fight. This is so cool, I did a butterfly kick. I guess my lessons from dad did come in handy.

I was in high spirits. I was defeating the queen easily, but I shouldn't get careless. Out of the corner of my eye, one of her tentacles grabbed someone. It was dad, and he has fainted from battle. _Daddy! _I grabbed a light sword nearby, and cut the tentacle. I caught dad as he fell. I laid him next to mom. I must finish this, so our world can regrow, but first I must get the blue power back.

"I'm going to do something drastic," I whispered to my parents, and then I ran straight towards the queen, dodging attacks from left and right. _Its gonna be gross…_

Jumping in the air, I dived down towards the queen.

The last thing Natsumi saw was her daughter being eaten by the queen, then she closed her eyes

_Eww….it's so slimy…I feel sick,_ I thought as I slid down the queens throat, _whose idea was this anyways? Oh me…_

I landed on something lumpy; I must be in her stomach, because the liquid around me is acid, since it burned my shoe a little, I can hear Uncle Kululu laugh, he and his love for people in pain, he is such an odd fellow. There, in the corner, was a light blue light. Ah! It took on my human form,

"_Hello Girosumi, I'm grateful that your are saving me"_

"You're a part of me, you make up my human self," she smiled

"_Yes, yes I am, come, are you ready to accept your other half of your heritage?"_ she said holding out her hand towards me, I take it, and she turns into a blue orb, and goes into my heart, and I started to feel different.

Everyone starts to wake up, "huh? What's happening?" asked Uncle Keroro

"Where's Girosumi?" Natsumi looks around frantically, but then she notice's the queen alien glowing blue and red

I'm growing, I feel that my height is right in between my dad's and mom, my hair grows longer, still strawberry blonde though, no longer in pig tails. My eye's felt weird too; I guess they were changing color. My hat changed also, from my dad's favorite hat with a skull on it, to a purple hat with a blue heart, and in the middle of the heart is a red skull. It all symbolizes me. Together we are one, a girl who is half Keronian and half Human.

Everyone see's the queen withering in agony, something is happening.

"Giroro, do you see Girosumi anywhere?" asked Natsumi, worried about her only child

"no, I don't, she's safe, I can feel it,"

The queen roars, and is envelope in purple light. She is cut in cut, and something explodes within her.

The two orbs come out of me and combine, into a weapon, a sword gun. Sword for my mom, and gun for my dad. With it I slashed the alien's stomach, and blasted though. Light came though.

Out of the alien queen came a girl, "who's that?" asked Fuyuki. The girl had medium sized hair, strawberry blonde, in long pig tails, purple eyes, medium size, and her hat…was a Keronian hat, it was purple hat, with a blue heart and red skull as the symbol. She held a weapon that no one ever saw before, a sword gun.

"_Child...You have bested me, but I will not fail!"_


	14. The end for now

"Who is that?"

I shoot her again, right between her eyes. The queen roars in pain. I lunge at her, aiming where I think her heart is, she is an alien, so her heart can be in her right leg for all I know. The queen is like a hydra, when I slashed her in two, there become two queen aliens. Fun.

I stabbed one of the queens in the head; at least I would kill one of them. It fell with a loud thud. I landed near everybody.

"Who are you?" asked mom, I look at her; I crouch near her, put my face near her's

"Really? I don't look familiar?" I ask her

"A little bit, I'm not sure…" ouch…that kind of stings, my mom doesn't even know I'm me

"I changed a little….. But I'm still…" I got interrupted by the second queen, a claw smashed between us, barely hitting.

I jumped backwards, landing a bit on uncle Keroro's head, "Sorry!" and launching myself at the queen again, my sword gun glows purple.

"Special attack! KP bomb 'n' slash!"

**(Author's note: err yea…couldn't think of anything else….K-Keronian p-Pekoponian, bomb is for the gun, and slash is for the sword…)**

I stabbed the queen right between the eyes, and launch a bomb from the sword gun. I held tight on the sword, the queen was trying to grab it to take it off. 3…2…1 BOOM

I hit a wall, but I still got up. I wobbled towards the queen, grabbed my sword gun, taking out of her head. She slowly turned to dust starting from her tail

"_It…seems…I…have…been…bested…"_ she said as she slowly disappeared, the enemy has finally been killed off

"Girosumi? Where's Girosumi?" I heard my mom cry….really? Can't you see who I am? It hurts when your own mom doesn't recognize you; her words are like knives aiming for my heart. I turn to look at her, I catch dad looking at me, and he winked. At least someone knows who I am.

"Really? Do I really look that different that you can't recognize me?" I ask her

"Giro…sumi?" she said, maybe she hit her head a little harder then I thought…. She hugs me, "I'm sorry, with all the confusion, I kinda forgot…forgive me?" I smile at her, "I'll always forgive you,"

Dad patted my, "you did a good job kiddo,"

"Thanks,"

Everyone walked to the time machine; it was time to send the ARMPIT Platoon and the others home. Uncle Kululu erased young Natsumi, Moi, and Fuyuki's memory. They'll never remember until they are grownups and live though it. I hold my parents hands, mom on the left, and dad on the right. Uncle Kululu presses the button. Before Giroro left, I caught his eye. I let go of mom's hand. Giving him a big smile and waving I said, "see you soon!" because soon I'll be born in his time.

They were gone, everyone went to do their own business, and I collapse on dad.

"Gah! Honey! Are you all right?" asked mom

"I'm all right, she's all right too, she was just…really tired," he said as he got free of me. I really was, and I slept soundly for the first time since the invasion started. It would take some time maybe, to rebuild the world, but we can do it.

Mom and dad look at each other. Lying beside me on each side, they each took one of my hands, and with their free hand, they hold each other's hand.

Little did I know, soon I was gonna have a little brother, and we will have some crazy adventures….


	15. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE!

I don't know if I'm on your fav author list, so I'm just gonna tell ya

There's a sequel called

Tears that run though time…

Its about Girosumi's bother Ziroro

He has an urge to carve a path of destruction…but why does he cry then?

The mystery deepens…

And he goes into the past….

I like the past future stories

:D


End file.
